l'ange blond
by Douceline
Summary: ou quand Lucius defend quelqu'un... mon tout premier defi


**_L'Ange Blond_**

_**Le maître des Potions sourit. Oui, il se rappelait. Evidement qu'il se souvenait de sa deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était l'année qui lui paraissait même la plus agréable qu'il ait passée là-bas... Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il avait offert son corps à son amour, l'ange blond, le préfet : Lucius Malefoy. Comment ça avait été ? Magique, dirait-il**__**...**_

Severus retournait dans sa salle commune, furieux d'avoir encore subit les éternelles moqueries de ces idiots de maraudeur... Il aurait voulu leur rabattre le caquet à ces arrogants, et surtout à ce prétentieux de James Potter, qu'il avait surprit à regarder Lily... Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Saint Potter... A croire qu'il espérait qu'elle se jette dans ses bras... Ridicule !

Cette farce était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase... Ils avaient collés un truc, un « cheving gume », dans les cheveux du Serpentard... Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait que c'était une invention moldue et qu'il la détestait... Il avait déployé toutes ses forces pour le retirer mais rien à faire... Il avait tout de même remarqué cette belle couleur verte, celle de sa maison, et cette douce odeur de menthe... Il se dirigeait vers les cachots, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'en débarrasser sans toucher à ses précieuses mèches d'ébènes... C'est alors qu'il remarqua un **chouchou rose** par terre... Curieux, le serpent le ramassa et le rapprocha de ses yeux pour l'examiner... De fines bandes de velours violine ornaient l'élastique d'un beau rose soutenu. A qui appartenait-il ? Il n'était certainement pas à une Serpentard... A Lily ? Non impossible... Le cerveau tournant à pleins régime, il n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos et sursauta au son de la voix glaciale qui s'adressa à lui...

-_Que fait tu dans les couloirs à cette heure ?_ Demanda la voix.

Severus leva les yeux et accrocha un regard bleu dénué d'expressions. Il se tenait devant lui, Son ange de glace, comme il se plaisait à le surnommer... Lucius. Le beau blond, préfet, acclamé par une ribambelle de filles des plus insignifiantes... Malefoy se servait d'elles et les jetaient, les méprisaient...

_-Rogue, c'est ça ?_

La voix de l'Ange blond le tira brutalement de ses pensées.

-Oui... parvint-il à dire.  
_-__Pourquoi n'est tu pas dans le dortoir ? __  
__-Potter..._ marmonna-t-il_  
__-__Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il te causait du souci...__  
__-Oh je m'en sortirai..._

La voix du brun se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son Ange s'approcher dangereusement de lui... Il était attiré par lui depuis le jour où il les avait conduits à la salle commune, après le banquet l'an passé... Il dégageait une telle aura de confiance et de séduction... Severus déglutit difficilement en voyant la main de Lucius s'approcher de sa joue, la frôler...Il était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le brun, cela ne faisait aucun doute... Le futur maître des potions ferma les yeux sentant son pantalon de tendre... Il fut surprit d'entendre la voix du blond à son oreille :

-_Demain, après ton _**_cours de potion_**_[... Rejoins moi dans la salle vide en face... Et c'est mon chouchou_. Fit-il en le prenant délicatement des doigts du brun.

Severus réprima un frisson en sentant que son blond s'éloignait de lui. Avait-il bien compris ? Lucius Malefoy, le plus grand séducteur de l'école, lui proposait un truc à lui ? Et il était Gay ? Enfin Bi ?! Il reprit sa route, le cœur léger, ayant totalement oublié la farce des maraudeurs...

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, en sortant de son cours de potion, il était nerveux. Il allait le faire avec Lucius, son Ange de glace... Il entra dans la salle, confiant. Il vit qu'il l'attendait, son Ange blond, le sourire aux lèvres... Il se dirigea vers lui, plein d'assurance et posa goulûment ses lèvres sur les siennes... Le préfet répondit avec fougue et lui permis d'approfondir son baiser, emportant sa langue dans un ballet passionné... Severus, grisé par ce baiser, dénoua la cape que portait Lucius et la fit tomber à terre, révélant ainsi un marcel blanc moulant assortit d'un large pantalon noir. Lucius en fit de même avec le brun qui se retrouva bien vite en boxer, ce qui permettait à son partenaire de constater l'étendue du désir qui le rongeait. Le sourire du blond s'étira.

-_Alors, Sev' on est pressé à ce que je vois... _Se moqua-t-il doucement en voyant le serpent réclamer ses baisers...

Le brun ne répondit pas mais se jeta littéralement sur Lucius, l'embrassant avec toute l'ardeur qu'il possédait... Il débarrassa le blond de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui aussi en boxer. Il se colla alors a lui et pu sentir l'érection de Lucius contre la sienne, qui commençait à se faire douloureuse... Le frottement de leurs deux membres gonflés de désir leur tira un long gémissement de contentement... Le blond glissa sa main dans le caleçon de son amant et s'empara de l'objet de convoitise, le caressant dans toute sa longueur. Severus se crispa sous les vagues de plaisir. Il fit signe à son Ange de s'arrêter et se mit a genoux. Il s'empara alors du membre du blond et entreprit de le gâter de sa bouche experte... Lucius gémissait et se cambrait. _**« Oh grands Dieux, comment aurais-je pu me douter qu'il soit aussi doué... » **_Songea-t-il alors que la langue du brun titillait adroitement son gland. Il appuya sur sa tête, l'invitant à engloutir son membre en entier. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, jouant avec sa langue aux endroits sensibles... Lucius, serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il demanda au jeune homme de se relever d'une pression sur le bras et captura sa bouche en un fougueux baiser. Leurs érections se frôlaient, les électrisant à chaque fois un peu plus. Severus continuait à embrasser son Ange à pleine bouche, le poussant à s'allonger sur les vielles tables qui se trouvaient non loin... Il introduisit alors deux doigts dans la chaude intimité du blond qui se crispa, peu habitué. Il se détendit bien vite et commença à gémir sous les va et viens des doigts du jeune homme. Il agrippa le dos du serpent et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il voulait plus, il Le voulait, il désirait le sentir en lui... Comprenant la demande, Severus introduisit alors son membre gonflé dans l'intimité de Lucius. Il resta un petit moment ainsi, pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et entama son mouvement de balancier, qui les fit gémir. Lucius s'agrippait à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair à mesure que Severus accélérait le mouvement. Les coups de bassins se faisant bestial, et la respiration des deux jeunes hommes se faisait saccadée. Le brun l'embrassait avec feu, aspirant ses râles de plaisir et ses gémissements. Lucius vit son amant se cambrer avant de se déverser en lui, tandis que d'une main experte, il saisissait le membre gonflé d'amour du blond pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'extase avec lui, le laissant l'arroser de sa semence avant de la lécher allégrement.

OoOoOoOoO

_-__Alors Servilus, ta journée s'est bien passée ?_

Le serpent grommela. James Potter n'avait pas renoncé à le chercher...

-Alors, as-tu réussi à te débarrasser de ce **chewing gum à la menthe **?

Le serpent ne daigna pas répondre, ce qui agaça au plus haut point le rouge et or. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois-ci.

_Au fait, lança-t-il avant de partir, il te reste un peu de _**_dentifrice_**_ sur le coin de la bouche Servilus... Mais la propreté n'est pas ton fort, on le sait depuis longtemps..._


End file.
